This invention relates to a water repellent and preservative for cellulose material such as wood, and in particular to an emulsion concentrate containing 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate and designed for use by addition of water to provide an aqueous solution for impregnating the wood or other material.
Clean, penetrating, paintable solvent-based water repellent and preservatives for wood have been commercially available since the mid-1930's. These combined water repellent and preservatives are the most widely used products today for the protection of millwork items, shingles, siding, flooring, structural lumber, underlayment, sheathing, plywood, fences, outdoor furniture and other wood or wood-based products that must be protected from decay, staining organisms and wood destroying insects. These products are light-bodied, penetrating solutions that leave no perceptible surface coating, impart little or no color, are free from odor and make an excellent base for paint, varnish, enamel, stains, caulks and/or glazing compounds.
The water repellents reduce the natural affinity wood has for water. Wood splitting, end checking, and grain raising are minimized and service life of wood and finish is increased. Because of the penetrability of the product adequate protection can be obtained for above ground exposure, by brush application, flood coat, dip or long cold soak.
Although these organic solvent-based products have been successfully used for over 40 years their future is now in doubt. Clean air legislation will restrict and limit the use and discharge into the atmosphere of many solvents. Costs are escalating for solvents and freight. Insurance rates and fire hazards are greater when a flammable and combustible solvent is used. Pentachlorophenol, the principle fungicide used in current water repellent preservative formulations is undergoing review by the Environmental Protection Agency to determine if it should continue to be registered as a pesticide for treating wood. There is a need for a new generation of products that will eliminate the deficiencies of current solvent-based products yet retain the many desirable characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water repellent preservative for wood which eliminates the undesirable features of the products currently in use. A further object is to provide such a material which can be used with various cellulose materials including paper, hardboard, particleboard, fiberboard, plywood, solid wood and some other materials.
Many preservative chemicals are effective when used alone, but are not compatible with other components that are needed to formulate a water repellent product which can be prepared in concentrate form and utilized by simple dilution with water to produce a ready-to-use aqueous solution.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water repellent and preservative incorporating 3-iodo-2-propynyl butyl carbamate in an emulsion concentrate which can be diluted with water at the point of use to provide a ready-to-use water repellent preservative.
Desirable features of such material include: water based, requiring no organic solvents; stable both as a concentrate and after dilution in ready to use form; can be sold as a concentrate to save on storage and shipping costs; nonflammable both in the concentrate and ready to use form; low toxicity to animals and humans in both concentrate and ready to use form; effective in dimensionally stabilizing wood to minimize end checking, grain raising, splits, checks and other forms of degradation; contains a preservative effective to provide protection against staining and decay organisms and mildew and molds; results in a treated wood product which is paintable and receptive to adhesives, caulks and glazing compounds with no detrimental effect on color or appearance of applied finishes; vapors which are non-toxic and have low odor; biodegradeable but not chemically broken down when exposed to the sun, while having good heat resistance; and meets the performance requirements of Industrial Standard IS-4 (NWMA) and Federal Spec. TT-W-572B.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved material which has the features set out above.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.